June Foray
June Foray (September 18, 1917 – July 26, 2017) was an American voice actress from Springfield, Massachusetts, USA. She's known for voicing: Granny in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Lucifer in Walt Disney's Cinderella and Rocky in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (1980-1988) - Bathsheba, Saturna, Sister Mouse (ep71), Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Martha Wilson *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) - Granny *CBS Storybreak (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *Cave Kids: Pebbles & BammBamm (1996) - Rat (ep3) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - Grammi Gummi, Carpy (ep56), Councillor Wooddale (ep28), Dragon (ep3), Girl (ep26), Housewife (ep25), Judge (ep31), Martha (ep56), Milton's Mom (ep55), Mother (ep31), Noble Lady (ep24), Old Lady (ep25), Tree#2 (ep25) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Ma Tow Truck (ep7) *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Magica De Spell, Mrs. Featherby *Disney Marsupilami (1993) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Lezah the Wicked (ep22) *Foofur (1986) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *Here Comes the Grump (1969) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Mall Walker (ep12), Man at Garbage Can (ep12), Old Man #1 (ep12) *Rugrats (1993) - Blocky (ep47), Svetlana (ep47) *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) - Fortune Teller (ep11) *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981-1983) - Aunt May Parker *Teen Wolf (1986) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (1959-1963) - Rocket J. Squirrel *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1964) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2010-2015) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1982) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2013) - Granny *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2009) - Kelly (ep31), Kid in Contest (ep29), Mother (ep31), Ruth (ep29), Teacher (ep31) *The Pink Panther Show (1969) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Madame Argentina (ep54) *The Real Ghostbusters (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (1990) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Jokey Smurf *The Super 6 (1966) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Granny, Witch Hazel (ep14) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1991) - Granny *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Granny *Mulan II (2004) - Grandmother Fa *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Granny 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Fine Feathered Frenzy (1992) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Electric Christmas (1994) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes (1991) - Countdown to Doomsday 'Movies' *Cinderella (1950) - Lucifer *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Mrs. Featherby *Mulan (1998) - Grandmother Fa *Peter Pan (1953) - Black-Haired Mermaid#1, Squaw *The Legend of Sasquatch (2006) - Momma Sasquatch *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) - Additional Voices *Thumbelina (1994) - Queen Tabitha 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: A-Haunting We Will Go (1966) - Witch Hazel *Looney Tunes: Father of the Bird (1998) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Museum Scream (2004) - Granny *Looney Tunes: The Jet Cage (1962) - Granny *Merrie Melodies: Hawaiian Aye Aye (1964) - Granny *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) - Darzee's Wife, Nagaina the Cobra, Teddy's Mother *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) - Rocket J. Squirrel, Fearless Leader's Mom *The Adventures of Curious George (1982) - Narration *The White Seal (1975) - Mackah *Uncle Elephant (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Alvin and the Chipmunks: A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) - Mrs. Claus *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) - Clyde Bunny, Mrs. Claus *Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster (1991) - Granny *Disney's D-TV Monster Hits (1987) - Hazel the Witch *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (1970) - Jane Kangaroo *Faeries (1981) - Additional Voices *Frosty the Snowman (1969) - Boy A, Boy B, Boy C, Girl, Karen, Little Boy, Teacher *Garfield Gets a Life (1991) - Librarian, Mona Lisa *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1985) - Mother Superior *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) - Raggedy Ann *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile (1979) - Raggedy Ann *Sweet Sea (1985) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: 'Tis the Season to be Smurfy (1987) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine (1983) - Jokey Smurf *The Smurfs: The Smurf Springtime Special (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Jokey Smurf *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Witch Hazel 'Web Animation' *Judge Granny (2001) - Granny *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained (2001) - Granny (ep5) *Toon Marooned (2001) - Granny Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Librarian Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party (1954) - Alice, Cinderella, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Snow White, Thumper Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Granny *Problem Child 2 (1991) - Puppet *Space Jam (1996) - Granny *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) - Rocket J. Squirrel, Cartoon Voice of Natasha, Narrator's Mother *The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) - Additional Voices *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Lena Hyena, Wheezy 'TV Specials' *The Danger Team (1991) - Nit Video Games 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Witch Hazel *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Granny *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Magica De Spell *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Grandmother Fa *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Magica De Spell *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Magica De Spell *Lego Island (1997) - Mama Brickolini, Parrot, Polly Gone *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Granny *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Granny *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Granny *Rocky & Bullwinkle's Know-It-All Quiz Game (1998) - Natasha, Nell Fenwick, Rocket J. Squirrel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1950-2015. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors